Jericho
Stat Progression Unit Promotion Stats Unit Highlights Jericho is a Fast Attack Hero version of a Special Forces Vehicle ( Light ). *Primary Attacks : **Weapon : ??? ***Damage Type : Burst ***Damage Per Round : 81,032 ( At Rank 20 ) ***Clip Size : 3 ***Fire Rate : 2.667 / second ***Reload : 3.0 seconds ***Slash Radius : 50 **Targets both Ground and Air **Move and Shoot capable **Damage penetrates through Invulnerability Shields ( ) HERO Functions *''Jericho'' provides a special Hero Buff. **This provides the following beneficial Buffs. ***Bloodlust ( Jericho only ) - Decreases reload time when enemy units are killed; resets at the end of battle ***Bloodfury - Allied Hellhounds near to Jericho gain 15% increase in Reload Speed. **The Buff applies only to the following Special Forces : ***The Hellhound **The Bloodfury Buff does NOT apply to the following Special Forces : ***Any other Special Forces Infantry, Aircraft or Vehicles including Jericho himself. **Qualified Units must be within Jericho's personal Area of Influence to receive him Buff. ***''Jericho'' has an Area of Influence with a radius of 500. **The Hero Buff is terminated upon the death of Jericho. **Any Special Force Members under the influence of the buff will display a special icon ( ). Production Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *The Jericho was introduced via the Event Shop during the Operation: Remnants ( Feb 18, 2016 ) *No Further Updates Additional Facts *''Jericho'' is upgraded via Veteran Experience ( vXP ). **vXP Rates ( Percentage of Damage for qualified enemy targets awarded as vXP ) : ***?% of Damage Dealt ***?% of Damage Received *''Jericho'' is a Unique Unit which has a Production Limit of 1. *''Jericho'' penetrates and damages Units through the Invulnerability Shield ( ). *''Jericho'' is immune to the Shock ( ) Status Effect. *''Jericho's'' projectiles CANNOT be targeted by enemy units. *''Jericho'' can target and fire upon all Aircraft and Flying Infantry. **''Jericho'' receives a 20% Bonus to Range vs these Units. *''Jericho'' CANNOT target or fire upon Missile launched from the Missile Silo. *''Jericho'' has the ability to Shoot on the Move. *''Jericho'' is a Direct Fire Weapon which requires a Line of Sight path to its target. *''Jericho'' gets a 5% reduction in Repair Time when Promoted ( ). **Resulting in a ? minute reduction in Repair Time to ?h ??m Trivia *''Jericho'' at Rank 20 ( ) requires 1 minute of Repairs for every approximately 7,700 Damage it sustains.( ). *''Jericho'' at P1 ( ) requires 1 minute of Repairs for every approximately 12,171 Damage it sustains.( ). *''Jericho'' is a **Special Forces Vehicle **Light Vehicle **Hero Unit **Game Character *''Jericho'' takes ??? Gold ( ) to produce if the Player choose to Coin its production in the War Factory. *''Jericho'' takes ??? Gold ( ) to upgrade from 0 vXP to Max Rank. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 173 & 173.turret'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First to have a Tactic that effects everyone on the ground that is under the Area of Influence when Rapid Fire (3) is activated. : - 'Jericho' **''First ... : - 'Jericho'' Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 02/05/16 ) - Remnants - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 11/15/15 ) - vXP Unit - Stats ( Official ) - Full Published Stat List Gallery Jericho-EventDescription.png|Event Description Remnants Jericho-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message Jericho-EventShopUnlnocked.png|Event Shop Unlock Jericho-Lv01-Stats-(WF-Lv15).png|Level 1 Stats Jericho-LargePic.png|Large Pic Video Navigation Category:Hero Category:Special Forces Category:Special Forces - Vehicle Category:Special Forces - Light Vehicle Category:Land Vehicle Category:Anti-Ground Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Anti-Invulnerability Shield Category:Shoot On The Move Category:Special Event Prize Category:Game Character Category:A to Z